


Machigai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly, Water
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Nemmeno fosse veleno! È solo acqua frizzante Yuuyan, non essere melodrammatico!”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota





	Machigai

**~ Machigai ~**

Yabu ridacchiò, guardando il fidanzato.

“Ti rendi conto del fatto che è pressoché impossibile confonderle, vero?” disse, sornione, mentre Yuya teneva una mano sulla bocca, sofferente.

“Non mi interessa che sia impossibile o meno! È successo e... cavolo, fa male! Ma come fai a berla?”

Kota scrollò le spalle, bevendo dal bicchiere incriminato, provando che il più piccolo esagerava.

“Nemmeno fosse veleno! È solo acqua frizzante Yuuyan, non essere melodrammatico!”

Poi si sporse verso di lui, baciandolo leggermente sulle labbra.

“Perdonato?” gli chiese.

“Per questa volta” bofonchiò l’altro, mostrandosi ancora irritato.

Yabu lo trovò la cosa più adorabile che avesse mai visto.


End file.
